Back from the Black
by Lady Cleo
Summary: The years have advanced and time has passed. Now comes the end of a parting. Continuation of Beyond the Black.
1. Prolouge

Back from the Black.

By Lady Cleo

All disclaimers apply.

The much mulled over sequel to 'Beyond the Black.' Feel free to point out any out of out of character slips or oddities. Thanks to Twitchy Louie as always. This one's short, but it's just an introduction to the story.

-

The four cowhands stood lazily by the fence, watching the horses move anxiously around the pen as lightening flashed in the distance. "He's been antsy, moody and all sorts of temperamental." The eldest spoke up. "It's all the usual signs." He pulled on the brim of his hat and shifted against the fence. "I reckon it's gotta be."

"Hell everybody knows he can't keep his hands off… wouldn't surprise me none. What would that make it, three now?"

"Reckon so." The eldest answered back with a grin.

"Who'd ya send in Joshua?" The man to his right inquired quietly, scuffing his boot in the dirt he glanced over towards the foreman's office with shifty eyes, as though expecting the building to explode.

"One of the rookies… Conner, I think was the kid's name. He's been in there now for more then a couple minutes, bound to come flyin' out any second now."

The man to Joshua's left snickered, "Guessin' you don't like the kid too much to do that ta him, doubt he'll survive."

" 'Bout time we broke in some of these rookies. Bein' out on the range is gonna be deadly enough, if they can't stand up to 'him' then ain't no use expectin' em to watch our backs when Larabee's men come shootin'."

"Still Joshua, that's like sendin' the kid on a suicide mission, ain't no way he'd know how to handle the boss, specially when consider the delicate subject at hand."

A sadistic grin cracked across the elder's face, "Reckon we'll find out any second now."

Across the yard the foreman's office door slammed open and the four men jumped, spinning around to watch as a young man sailed through the air and landed with a thud in the dirt, a gruff, angry voice following after him, "And mind your own ruttin' business."

Joshua grimaced as he nodded, "Right, there's the sign, she's expectin again. Pass the word on ta be tenderfoots round the boss." The group nodded in agreement and Joshua frowned, "He's the best damn foreman this ranch has ever seen, hate to have to save his hide from lynching when he kills some fool stupid idiot who couldn't hold his tongue." A quick nod scattered the group in different directions.

Joshua leaned back against the fence snickering as he watched the young man wearily pick himself up from the dirt. "Damn I love my job."

-

Jayne slammed the door back into place with a scowl. Still growling over the younger man's remarks about River looking very maternal and bright lately, he turned around and faced his quiet office. "Gorram idiot, what's he doin' lookin' at my wife anyway."

Still cursing under his breath the former mercenary faced off with the other occupant of his office, "Where were we, fore the ruttin' fool interrupted."

The small three year old fixed her large bright eyes on her father, waves of brown hair tumbling around her face as she pointed at the pistol that lay in parts on the desk.

Jayne grinned, walking over he swept her back into his arms and settled down into the chair. He took a second to position the small girl on his lap before he resumed his cleaning. "Right, now this weapon is best known for its easy trigger…ain't as smooth as Vera, but she' handles fine when properly cared for."


	2. Digging For Trouble

Back from the Black.

By Lady Cleo

All disclaimers apply.

The much mulled over sequel to 'Beyond the Black.' Feel free to point out any out of out of character slips or oddities.

Chapter One: Digging For Trouble

_Five Years to the date of River's 'Death.' _

-

Mal walked up the slightly inclining hill, eyeing the small grave with a weary stance as he circled the perimeter. "Ain't changed much!" He commented quietly to Zoe as she and Wash approached, Simon and Kaylee trailing but a second behind them. "Don't look like it's been tampered with none."

Pushing past the pilot Simon approached the captain with a claim air of confidence, "I know what the old man said, Captain, I didn't ask for your help, just to be dropped off!"

"How you know he's ta be trusted?" Jamie questioned as he crested the small wooded hill lugging a sack of shovels over his broad shoulders. The young man dropped his load beside the Captain and eyed the decorative grave. Rubbing a hand over his barely stubble covered chin, Jamie turned back around to glance over the small group he'd grown to know over the past two years. "I ain't no kind of smart, but he looked kinda fishy ta me. Sides who just wanders up ta strangers, and tells 'em all spooky like 'The past ain't dead, unbury it and ya'll will find it ain't what it seems.' Crazies! That's who!" The kid declared confidently, his blond locks tumbling into his eyes.

"The boy's got a point," Wash added. "Sounds like something out of some kooky horror novel." Simon ignored them both, instead grabbing a shovel from the sack he moved over to the grave and pushed the rounded metal end into the hard sod.

Mal reached down, grabbing another shovel he tossed it over towards the blond kid, "Start digging!"

"Aw, Mal, why I gotta…"

"Cuz there's crime ta be done." The Captain answered back quickly with a hard glare, "Soon as we satisfy the doc's itch the sooner we can get back to it."

The hired weapon frowned, but nevertheless turned towards the grave, joining the silent doctor. "Ain't never reckoned to be digging up a dead girl I ain't ever met."

"Ya figured on digging one up you already knew?" Kaylee questioned with a sad grin as she joined the two men. Picking up the third shovel she and stared down at the grave for a second, before turning her glances over to the pensive Simon. Sighing she turned back to the younger man, "You would've liked River; she was real cute and real smart. Be about your age soon."

"Yeah?" Jamie questioned with a raised eyebrow. "How come ya'll don't talk 'bout her."

Kaylee paused for a second, her gaze falling back to where Simon dug away. "There's nothing to say that don't bring back the hurt." The engineer whispered.

-

Mal grunted tossing another shovel of dirt out of the grave; he paused for a second to look up at Zoe as she hovered silently over his grave. "Have you ever noticed that nothing ever goes as planned round us?"

"That I have sir!"

Pushing the shovel into the dirt, the captain hefted up another load of dark brown soil, "Take that brat of yours, he sure wasn't planed."

Zoe raised an eyebrow quietly, "Actually sir, he was."

The Captain paused again to glare up at his second in command before resuming his excavation of the girl's coffin. "The girl dying, that wasn't planned, Jayne leavin' cuz of it, never saw that happening." Mal paused for a second to wipe the sweat off his forehead, "How much you wanna bet, that as it's planned that we're gonna find a body in this here box, we in actuality, ain't gonna find a body."

"I would say that's a definite possibility, captain." The dull thud of metal hitting wood, echoed after Zoe's comment, drawing the rest of the gathered crew over to the hole in the ground.

"Reckon we're about to find out." Mal declared, quickly scooping off the remaining level of dirt, the captain stooped down and fiddled for the coffin latch.

"How corpseified is she gonna be?" Jamie questioned, titling his head in curiosity.

Catching hold of the rusting latch, Mal pushed against the lid, hefting it up and throwing it back to reveal the empty innards of the coffin. "I'll be damned."

"Ain't there supposed ta be a body?" Jamie questioned, turning to glance at the stupefied doctor.

"It don't make no sense!" Kaylee whispered, her hand reaching out to grab a hold of Simon's shoulder. "Why'd they want her body… how could they… there ain't nobody else that knows she's buried here!"

"You think the Alliance got word and took her body?" Zoe questioned the captain as she crouched down beside the grave.

Mal didn't answer her for a second as he ran his hands around the inside of the coffin. His fingers trailed across the smooth sanded boards, into the cracks and corners before catching on a slight hook near the latch on the floor of the coffin. "That son of a bitch." Pushing down on the small grove, he caught the floorboard as it popped up, reveling the inner second layer of the coffin and a small metallic device. Grabbing the small machine he tossed it up to the engineer. "Kaylee, what do you reckon that is?"

"Looks like some kind of breathing device." The engineer declared catching hold of the flying object she rolled it over in her hands carefully. "Probably only big enough ta support one small person."

"Ta ma de hun dan." Mal slammed the coffin lid shut and jumped quickly out of the grave cursing. Dusting off his pants the started off towards the ship, leaving crew and shovels behind beside the grave.

"What are you thinking sir?" Zoe questioned as the rest of the crew quickly caught up with him.

"I think it's about time we paid a visit to Jayne!"

-

Chinese Translations

"Ta ma de hun dan." means "Mother humping son of a b."


	3. The Calm

Back from the Black.

By Lady Cleo

All disclaimers apply.

The much mulled over sequel to 'Beyond the Black.' Feel free to point out any out of out of character slips or oddities. This is by no means a literary endeavor such as Lessons in Latin or Copper for a Kiss, just a fun relaxing story for me to write. Also for some reason these chapters do not want to exceed three pages :(

Thanks for the bribery, Crazywriterchic! And thanks to the wonderful betas!

Chapter Two: The Calm

-

The screen door slammed into place, rattled by the wind.

River lifted her head, her gaze sweeping across the plains view. Her hands stilled, dropping the kitchen knife as she peered out the window. The grass swayed as a magpie chirped from a nearby tree. River shifted uncomfortably, a small nagging sensation creeping along her spine.

The sound of boots hit the porch and the small woman jumped, spinning around as the screen door slammed into place.

"What's for lunch?" Jayne questioned with a smirk. Pulling his hat off he crossed the room, sweeping the smaller woman into his arms he planted a wet kiss on her lips. "Something good?" he inquired, playfully slapping her thigh. River squirmed out of his grasp, crossing the kitchen; she grabbed the glass of water and sandwich.

Jayne dropped into the first chair, "Brats napping?"

"Your offspring are receiving their usual mid day slumber." Rolling her eyes, River dropped the plate before her husband with a slight smile.

Jayne grinned pushing the plate away, "Good!" Reaching out he grabbed a hold of her waist pulling the smaller woman into his lap, his hand slipping up her skirt. "Bought time we had us some alone time."

River shifted on his lap, straddling his waist as Jayne started showering kisses along the nape of her neck. Eyes lolling shut, a soft smile spread across her lips. "If you recall, Zhang-fu, had an unaccompanied moment last night." She whispered softly her nimble fingers worked down his front, tugging the shirt out from his pants.

Jayne snorted as his free hand began quickly un-working the ties to her dress. "That weren't no alone time, was more of a spontaneous moment. And, if'n you recall, we were interrupted before anything could happen."

River suddenly pushed away from him, a disappointed frown working across her lips.

"Gorramit. The cattle better be stampeding and the barn on fire!" Jayne cursed.

"Sorry sir," a nervous voice called out from the porch. "But Judge Henry was wanting a word with you."

"Can't ever find a moment alone on this damn ranch." Leaning forward, he pulled River's head down, lips meeting hers in a brief, bruising kiss. Pulling back, Jayne took a deep breath and lightly swatted her thigh. "Be back 'fore the little ones wake!" He promised.

Climbing off his lap, River quickly reworked the ties on her dress. Jayne stood; grabbing his hat he marched over to the door, pulling the screen door open he paused for a second, winking back at her. "Don't go nowhere; I aim on finishing what we started!" Slamming the screen door behind him, Jayne started across the way with the young cowhand following after him.

Straightening her skirt, River moved back over to the table and picked up the untouched sandwich. Moving it over to the counter, she paused for a second, her gaze falling out the window as a feeling crept up along her spine, "Simon?"

"Mama?" The small voice snapped the genius from the odd sensation and she turned to find the three year old standing in the door way, pink blanket and fluffy stuffed bunny clasped in her arms.

River smiled, hunching down she held her arms open, "Blue hands?"

The little girl nodded; scurrying over, she threw herself into her mother's arms and buried her face in her mother's neck. "You smell like daddy!"

Shushing the little brown haired girl, River pulled her tightly into her embrace, lifting the small three year old up.

"Tell me a story Mama, tell me the story bout how Uncle Simon saved you or the one where Daddy …" River shushed the little girl again; slowly rocking the child back and forth she started for the stairs. "Mama, did Daddy ever tell you that Uncle Simon was a pansy?"

-

Jayne mounted the stairs to the large house without hesitation. Pushing open the doors he stepped into the brightly lit anterior, the plush carpet soft beneath his boots, he grinned and winked at one of the maids as she scowled at his dirty tracks.

Removing his hat, Jayne turned to where his ranch hand waited in his shadow, "Go on, get, don't need no personal escort." The young man didn't have to be told twice, not used to the fine surroundings of the central house he darted back out, scurrying off towards the bunk house.

Jayne snickered, watching the younger man disappear he turned back around and moved down the paneled hallway, through the familiar hallways towards one of the quiet back rooms of the house. Lifting his fist he knocked roughly against the oak paneled door. Waiting only a second he pushed open the door and stepped into the room.

"Jayne!" The old man behind the mahogany desk greeted happily, lifting his head from his newspaper, the former Judge turned his graying beard to his foreman with a smile. "You hear 'bout Larabee's trouble with his herd?"

Jayne nodded, shifting nervously, "Heard someone ran his cattle off range and slaughtered a good thirty head. Got the boys keeping an eye out, think maybe it was Ruwe's men. Ain't a one of my boys stupid enough to waste a good profit like that, Judge."

The elder man leaned back in his chair with a small smile, shaking his head. "Didn't think it was you; know my foreman better than that after five years of workin' with him." Picking up his pipe, the old man shrugged, "Reason I called you in here was 'cause Bartlett quit. Incident scared him off, claimed he ain't sticking around to lose his ship to a bloody range war."

"Lao tyen yeh. Told you that hun dun weren't worth the shit on my boots." Shaking his head, the foreman slapped his hat against his leg. "Hiring that boy was a waste of time and money. Little cattle killing scares him, he ain't worth the price you were paying him!"

The judge laughed quietly, "Reckon it don't matter now." Standing the older man moved around the desk, leaning against the rich red mahogany desk he scratched at his beard, "I put out word on the cortex that we're lookin for a new transport; told them to speak to you first. I still got final say, course, but want you to weed out the Bartlett's first."

Jayne nodded, "No problem, Judge, be glad to make sure we don't get no men with chicken shit for brains."

The judge laughed quietly, stepping forward he led the foreman towards the study door, "Reckon that would be best. You and the little ones coming up to the house for dinner?" Henry questioned, pulling the door open for Jayne.

"Reckon River will like that." Jayne smiled knocking the hat back into place onhis head. Nodding to his employer, he quietly left the study and moved back through the house. Pushing open the front door, Jayne stepped out into the sunlight; taking a second to gaze over the ranch he smirked happily.

Stepping down off the porch he started back home, pausing for a second to call out to one of his hands, "Nathan, I'll be takin' a long lunch, have them steers counted and ready by the time I get back!" Whistling to himself the former mercenary couldn't help but pick up his pace a step or two.

Translations…

Lao tyen yeh." (Jesus!)

hun dun (jerk/asshole)

zhang-fu (husband)


	4. Searching for Jayne

Back from the Black.

By Lady Cleo

All disclaimers apply.

The much mulled over sequel to 'Beyond the Black.' Feel free to point out any out of out of character slips or oddities. This is by no means a literary endeavor such as Lessons in Latin or Copper for a Kiss, just a fun relaxing story for me to write.

Thanks to the wonderful betas!

Chapter Three: Searching for Jayne

-

"Jayne?" Monty scratched at his bearded chin for a second, "Ain't seen your boy in years, sorry Mal."

Captain Malcolm Reynolds nodded to the former Browncoat and hit the screen, ending the communication. Spinning around in his chair, he glanced quietly over the gathered crew. "That the last one?" he questioned Zoe, turning to glance over at his second as she stood beside Wash, their small four year old boy sitting at their feet, playing with his daddy's dinosaurs.

"That's the last one, Captain."

Kaylee shifted uncomfortably between Simon and Jamie, "You'd reckon that somebody would've seen him in the past five years. Maybe we ought to try calling his ma and pa!"

"You got a number, hell even a planet?" Mal questioned the mechanic. "He took all his letters with him, only left the rain stick and a few odds and ends. He may have talked about them lots, but not once did I hear a planet called home mentioned."

"This doesn't sense!" Book suddenly interrupted from the doorway to the cockpit. Pressing the tips of his fingers together he frowned, "Jayne wasn't this smart."

"I ain't disagreeing with you there, Mal declared. "But if he had outside help –"

"How could he?" Wash questioned. "All communications are logged. Jayne never called anybody from ship. He'd have to make the communication off ship."

"That would be possible," Book concurred with a nod of his head. "But take into account what happened. River presumably took a drug. You found her, Simon, with the bottle in hand. You knew how to counteract the drug and you gave her the antidote."

"But it failed," Simon added. Shaking his head the doctor leaned back against the panel. "I tried four other antidotes that should have also counteracted the chosen drug."

"Exactly, even if she had only taken a generic pill to appear as though dead, those would have caused some reaction; possibly a violent reaction. Instead they had no effect," Book continued. "The only way River could have survived the experience and kept up the appearance of death would be if whoever was facilitating it knew exactly what you would do, and how far you would go."

"No one but River would know that kind of thing." Simon suddenly turned pale as realization hit; leaning forward he grabbed a hold of the consul with one hand, and Kaylee with the other. "Why would she… she must have… It doesn't make any sense."

"You think maybe they were tumbling together?" Jamie questioned, pulling the crew's attention from the slightly green Simon to laid back cowboy. "Ya'll gave me the impression that with her being loony, you'd've blown a gasket 'bout them sharing bunks. Maybe they wanted off this boat –"

"That's crazy!" Wash chirped.

"Jayne hated River," Kaylee explained. "She slashed his chest and they'd never gotten along. 'Sides it's a small ship. Someone would have noticed if anything was happening 'tween them."

"Ya'll are the ones that claim she was some kinda genius!" He shifted uncomfortably as they all gave him skeptical 'you're a loony for mentioning such a thing' glances.

"Sir," Zoe spoke up quietly. "If he went through all the trouble to get her off the boat alive, why didn't he turn her into the Alliance. What would he do with a crazy girl? And if River had to help him, why would she?"

"The answer's staring ya'll in the face. They were tumbling 'tween the sheets."

"Jamie!" Mal snapped. The younger man rolled his eyes but shut up. "Who's to say he didn't try and sell her back? Maybe the feds put a bullet through his head and she got caught in the crossfire." Simon turned a deeper shade of pale green as he clung desperately to Kaylee. "'Course they probably would've taken her picture down off the cortex. So maybe she slipped off in the crossfire, maybe she got away from Jayne before he could make the call."

"Sound a might bit fishy," Jamie suddenly chirped up, ignoring Mal's glare. "'Sides it don't make sense, why'd she help him turn her in?"

"Point is," Mal declared. "We ain't gonna know until we find Jayne; if he's still alive. Now, if he got her off boat alive, he'd of known that you can't travel with her in plain sight, not with her face plastered all over the cortex. He'd probably have to stick around until he could make some kinda arrangement to get her off. Knowing Jayne, he'd get himself into some kinda trouble while waiting." Swiveling around in the chair, Mal hit the screen again and pulled up the cortex. "What's this damn planet called again?"

"Sweetwater," Wash answered back.

"There's gotta be some records we can dig through. If Alliance swept in it would've been in the paper. Or at least a map so we can figure out where the hell we are and the nearest town." Hitting several commands on the screen Mal browsed over the content for a second, "Here we go, seems the nearest town is a little place called Jerome. Looks like there's some sort of range war, somebody's looking for a transport." Mal's hand suddenly froze, his eyes going wide. "Tee wuh duh pee-goo."

"Sir?" Zoe questioned, as Wash bent down to check on the now napping little boy.

"Think I just found Jayne!"

Translations

"Tee wuh duh pee-goo." Means "Kick me in the bottom."


	5. One Step Closer

Back from the Black.

By Lady Cleo

All disclaimers apply.

The much mulled over sequel to 'Beyond the Black.' Feel free to point out any out of out of character slips or oddities. This is by no means a literary endeavor such as Lessons in Latin or Copper for a Kiss, just a fun relaxing story for me to write.

Thanks to the wonderful betas! AND extra thanks to Taramonk for providing the wonderful inspiration.

Chapter Four: One Step Closer

-

"Wouldn't have happened, if you'd read the label, Daddy."

Jayne turned away from mess that was supposed to be instant pancakes and glanced over his shoulder. The little image of River with his eyes sat at the table building an impromptu Eiffel tower with her mother's clean stack of forks. Her baby brother cooed in his high chair, attempting to dissemble the item and escape the confining contraption.

"Mind your brother, 'fore he falls outta that thing again." Turning back around Jayne picked up the disaster that was supposed to be instant pancakes and dropped them into the sink.

"Daddy, Simon's drooling again."

"It's cuz he's hungry, Mercy, give him something ta chew on while I figure out what we're gonna have for breakfast." Storming over to the cooling unit, Jayne ripped the door open and peered into the brightly lit confines. "How's about steak?"

"It isn't hygienic, Daddy."

Pulling his head out of the fridge Jayne glanced back over at the little girl, "Steak ain't hygienic?"

Mercedes Cobb rolled her eyes and sighed, "No, Daddy, chewing on something isn't hygienic."

"If'n it ain't hygienic, than give him a cracker or somethin'," Jayne muttered. Turning back to the fridge he glared at the contents before reaching in to pull out a bundle of eggs. "Reckon will just have- holy shit!" Tossing the eggs to the little girl, Jayne jumped across the room and grabbed a hold of the toddler as the child slowly scaled down the side of his high chair. Swinging the squirming child back into the chair, Jayne smirked, "That's my boy- ain't no cage built that could hold us."

"Where's Mama?" Mercedes questioned quietly as she watched her father attempt to strap down the giggling and squirming Simon.

"Your mama had a nightmare, she's sleepin' in," Jayne explained. Satisfied that the toddler was sufficiently strapped down for at least another fifteen minutes, Jayne rounded the table and collected the bundle of eggs from his daughter.

"Uncle Simon nightmare or blue men nightmare?"

"The one where Uncle Simon takes her awa-" Jayne began, then paused and turned to look at the little girl. "How the hell you know so much?"

A quiet knock disturbed the three and Jayne turned to glare at the ranch hand standing on the other side of the screen door. "Sorry ta bother you boss-"

"It ain't eight yet, the damn barn better be on fire," Jayne barked as he grabbed the milk from the cooling unit.

"Joshua says there's a problem with one of the steers and we got a ship coming in for a look-see 'bout that transport job. ETA about fifteen-"

Dropping the milk on the counter, Jayne grabbed his cowboy hat, "Keep an eye out on them, I'll be back in a few." The foreman knocked his hat into place and leaned down to kiss Mercedes on the cheek, "Don't let your brother outta that thing!"

"I ain't never minded little ones," the younger ranch hand stuttered.

"Ain't hard," Jayne assured as he opened the screen door and pulled the stuttering ranch hand into the house. "Just make 'em breakfast and they'll amuse themselves. Got any questions, ask Mercy. I reckon she's probably smarter than you, damn it ta hell if she ain't smarter than me!" Winking at his grinning daughter Jayne started for the pens.

-

"What's our ETA?" Mal questioned as he stepped into the cockpit.

Wash spun around in his chair and grinned up at the captain, " Reunion's scheduled in about ten."

"Good, Jamie already make the call?"

Wash nodded swinging back around to the controls, "Made it about five minutes ago, he and the wife are down in the galley.

"Good," turning on his heels the Captain descended the stairs of the cockpit. Moving silently through the ship he entered the kitchen, acknowledging the rest of the crew as they gathered there.

"I'm going with you," Simon declared stepping forward, "It's my right to know what happened to my sister. If Jayne knows anything-"

"I ain't disagreeing with ya." Turning away from the young Doctor, the Captain faced the rest of his crew, "Ya'll want to come, than come; the more the merrier."

Zoe raised an eyebrow, "You're thinking that Jayne won't brook too much opposition if we're all there Captain?" She didn't wait for Mal to answer. "Are you sure that's a good idea? He might have changed over the past five years, might be a different man, sir."

"Or he might be more reluctant to shoot down family," Mal suggested. Turning around he fixed the Doc with a blank stare. "Course, you might want to keep your head low, Doc. He never did like you much."


	6. Get Your Gun Jayne

Back from the Black.

By Lady Cleo

All disclaimers apply.

The much mulled over sequel to 'Beyond the Black.' Feel free to point out any out of out of character slips or oddities. This is by no means a literary endeavor such as Lessons in Latin or Copper for a Kiss, just a fun relaxing story for me to write.

Chapter Five: Get Your Gun Jayne

-

Serenity set down with a soft thud, the dust swirling around her as the engines slowly cut off. The long metal ramp lowered down to the dirt. Mal stepped into the humid summer air and frowned, eyes sweeping over the clusters of wooden and brick buildings. "Wash, you sure we got the right address?"

The pilot joined his captain, "Yup, no doubt about it captain." Bouncing the toddler on his hip, the pilot turned back around and pecked his wife on the cheek, "Have fun," before heading back into Serenity.

Mal frowned, "Somehow, I just can't see Jayne running an operation this- this clean. Look at that," the captain declared pointing at a nearby building. "The porches are swept, the roofs are intact, no cowhands are rambling about drunk, and everybody's doing their job."

"Doesn't the foreman just handle the cows," Simon questioned as the rest of the crew wandered down the ramp.

"No, a good foreman also controls the workers. He sees to it that everything's running and everybody's working. At least he's supposed to." Mal scratched at his temple and squinted at the young worker walking towards them, "Looks like we got company. Howdy," Mal greeted stepping forward to the cowhand. "I'm thinking you're not the foreman, as you don't look much like a Jayne. Where would our potential employer be?"

The young man removed his hat and twiddled with the brim, "No sir. Foreman's havin' ta deal with a couple of steers. I'm just supposed ta lead you to him."

Mal glanced over his shoulder at the crew, then turned back to the younger man, "Lead on."

Nodding, the boy smashed his hat back onto his head and spun around. He started off at a brisk pace into the heart of the ranch. "We weren't expectin anybody until tomorrow. The foreman wasn't too happy to hear 'bout you comin', so he's a might bit testy."

"Testy," Mal questioned.

"Just a few minutes ago I heard him say to blow ya'll off and wait for the next ship. But, seein' as how we're in range wars, well, we can't be too picky. So he up and changed his mind about a second ago." The young man glanced back over his shoulder at the crew. "Course, don't think ya'll will be gettin' away with anything. Ain't no one gonna work you as hard as Mr. Cobb. But if you do your fair share and don't piss off the work, he'll treat ya right."

Simon suddenly choked on the air in his lungs.

Kaylee cleared her throat and stepped up, "How long has your foreman worked here?"

The boy paused and scratched at his neck. "Reckon I don't know," he finally answered. "I sorta figured he'd always been here, what with the way the Judge treats him and how he handles it and all. He only hired me this past season- Ya'll ever transport cattle 'fore? Ya'll don't seem the type that's into this business."

"Couple times," Mal answered quickly.

Rounding a building the young man paused and pointed towards a large center pen, "Foreman's yonder, workin' the cattle." A crowd of men had gathered around the fencing and were watching as three men attempted to subdue an angry steer. "We got a deadline to get them steers branded and out. But one or two of them are actin' mighty ornery. Foreman thinks might be that Larabee's drugging 'em again." The young man ran a thumb across his lips and glanced over Mal again. "Hope ya'll got the stomach for dirty play. This here Range war has been going on for 'bout ten years, or so I hear. Mr. Cobb don't let it bother him none, so's it don't bother us that work for him. But there's been lots of blood spilt on three sides, scared off our last transporter."

"Gorram it, if'n I gotta climb in that pen 'fore I had breakfast there will be hell ta pay. Nathan, get your ass in there and give 'em a hand." The familiar voice broke over the baying of an angry cow.

Mal stepped forward, squinting through the sunlight for a sight of his ex mercenary. "Excuse me," the soft voice interrupted and the group spun around. The small three year old stood before them, her waves of curly hair clinging to her face as she stared back up them with bright blue eyes.

Mal cleared his throat, desperately trying to grasp the concept of the miniature image of River before him. That is, the miniature image of River and Jayne before him.

The bright blue eyes shifted rapidly to Mal as a frown quickly worked across her drawn lips, "What are you doing here," she suddenly demanded with about as much impertinence as Jayne had ever shown. "You're not _supposed_ to be here, you're going to ruin everything," she amended as Mal's mouth dropped open.

-

"Boss," Joshua nudged his foreman in the arm, "Boss we got company."

Jayne turned away from the circus ring performance in the pen and towards his second. "Yeah? Well tell 'em ta wait, I got bigger problems than transports right now- Damn it ta all hell, I'm gonna have to climb in there myself." Moving down to slip in-between the fence rails, Jayne froze as his gaze flashed across the yard to the group of strangers.

His heart stopped.

Pushing away from the bars, Jayne moved quickly past the gathered group, a hand falling to the weapon strapped to his side, "Mercy, what the hell are you doing? Get on home."

Mercy pushed past the group, breaking into a run she headed for her father as the crew spun to face the former mercenary. "Get your gun, Daddy, they're gonna try and take Mommy away."


	7. Just a Little Family Dispute

Back from the Black.

By Lady Cleo

All disclaimers apply.

The much mulled over sequel to "Beyond the Black." Feel free to point out any out of out of character slips or oddities. This is by no means a literary endeavor such as Lessons in Latin or Copper for a Kiss, just a fun relaxing story for me to write.

Chapter Six: Just a Little Family Dispute-

The small child darted across the clearing, running swiftly over to her father she ducked behind his legs, watching the exchange of cold glares with a calm air of assurance.

Zoe shifted a nervous hand down to the carbine at her side, "Sir, I think we're out gunned."

"I can see that," Mal whispered. Clearing his throat, the captain took a nervous step forward. "Jayne," he began, spreading his hands out before him. "I ain't taking anyone away. Just want some answers-"

"Always knew you'd show up sooner or later." The former mercenary declared wearily. "Course, I never could quite figure how it was gonna play off in the end."

Pushing past the Captain, Simon ignored the several armed ranch hands, "Where's River," he demanded.

Mal reached out, putting a restraining hand on the doctor's arm to keep the man from further charging the mercenary and his hired hands. "Don't do somethin' that's gonna get you killed, doc."

Jayne shifted, a hand falling to rest on the weapon at his side. "Reckon she's still sleeping off last night's nightmare, doc. Either that or she's downstairs making breakfast. Don' t matter much, now does it, cuz I'm here and I ain't intendin' on causing her anymore pain by makin' her listen to ya holler. Reckon we can settle this family dispute now, here in the open."

"Family dispute-" Simon began, "Are you saying-"

Jayne snorted, glancing briefly down at the child suctioned to his legs he smirked. "Dumb, ain't they?" Mercy nodded and Jayne turned back to the crowd. "What the hell were you thinking? That I just faked her death so's I could dump her back to the alliance? Hell no, ain't enough money in the verse that'd make me sell her back to the feds. Turning in your wife is akin ta turning in your mother, it just ain't done unless you're a dirty son of a bitch!"

"Married," The shouts rose from at least half of the crew. Simon lost all the color in his face as Kaylee covered her mouth trying hard to contain her excited squeal.

"Told ya," Jamie smirked happily, "I told ya they was tumblin' together. Was the only thing that made sense-"

"Jamie, shut it."

Jayne raised a weary eyebrow, "What the hell ya'll do, just decide to drop in?"

"Well not exactly-" Mal began.

"See, what happened-" Jamie interrupted, "was this old buzzard showed up claiming all spooky like that 'the past weren't dead, and if'n ya unbury it you'll find it' or something long them lines. So the doc wanted to dig up the body, but well Mal ain't into grave robbing. Anyway, doc convinced him and we dug up the body up only ta find there weren't no body, course you'd know that, seein as how you dug her up and all. Anyway, Mal weren't too happy about that and says, 'we ought to go visitin' with Jayne,' cuz you up and vanished round the girl's death." Jamie nodded confidently. "See they was all thinkin' why you would haul off a dead girl's body and that maybe she weren't dead. And I said you was tumbling with your respectable missus and they all called me a-"

"Jamie!" The younger man snapped his mouth shut.

Jayne raised an eyebrow at the young man, "Where'd you pick up the kid-" Simon stepped forward, fist swinging forward to impact with Jayne's face. Mercy shrieked, clutching her father's legs as the resounding click of arming weapons filled the air.

"Didn't see that coming." Mal's hands shot up in defense as he took an involuntary step away from the several dozen weapons pointed in his direction. "Woah now, just a little bit of a family feud. I'm sure this can be settled civilized like, ain't that right doc?"

"What the hell did you do with my sister?"

Swinging back around, Jayne removed his hand from his bleeding lip. "Goddamn it ta hell. I oughtta-" Reaching out he grabbed the doc by the collar, "What the hell do you know about anything," Jayne demanded. Shoving Simon backward, he watched the doc fall to the dirt. "Your sister was ruttin' broken- damaged merchandise. All you were doin' was bringing back the pain. If'n I hadn't found her about ta put a bullet through her brainpan this here conversation wouldn't be happening."

Simon pushed himself back to his feet, his hands trembling in rage, "That's a lie, I would've known something. I would've seen-"

"It ain't a lie, doc, you just didn't wanna see what was happening, you were blind, you were all blind ta what was happening. If you'd have opened your goddamned eyes for a second ya would've seen a hurt little girl finally facin' up to the past and the pain. Hell, the whole falling in love part weren't planned, just happened, didn't help the situation none. While you were laughing about little River's crush on the hired hand, we did the only thing we ruttin' could." Jayne's head jerked back for a second as he wiped the blood from his lip, "Still ain't sure how death got worked into the mess."

Mal shook his head, his gaze narrowing in on Jayne, "That don't-"

"Past is the past," Flexing his shoulders Jayne grimaced, "Nathan, get Mercy outta here." The younger cowhand nodded. Reaching down, he pulled the three year old into his arms and moved away from the group. "What I got here ain't changing, least ways, not if I can help."

"You have no right," Simon yelled, face flushed with anger. "No right to deny me-"

"We'll see about that-" The bullet flew past Jayne's head, imbedding in a distant barn door. "What the hell?" Jayne's eyes flashed over the equally startled crew across from him. "That don't make no sense."

"Mitchell's men," the strained voice of his second pulled the color from Jayne's face. "Gotta be Mitchell's men."

"Shit," the color rapidly returned to Jayne's face, "Well, don't that just make my day. Spread out boys, we got company coming," Jayne hollered, scattering the cluster of ranch hands. Turning toward the nearest trusted face, the foreman glanced worriedly over at the cluster of buildings, "Go tell the missus and then the main house." Spinning back to Serenity's crew, Jayne snorted, "You want to keep your hides intact you'd best be moving."


	8. When Bad Days Go Bad

Back from the Black.

By Lady Cleo

All disclaimers apply. The much mulled over sequel to "Beyond the Black." Feel free to point out any out of out of character slips or oddities. This is by no means a literary endeavor such as Lessons in Latin or Copper for a Kiss, just a fun relaxing story for me to write. Inspired by MysticNotions comment & Mik109.

Note: It is generally acknowledged that Cleo sucks at making action scenes.

Chapter Seven: When Bad Days Go - Bad

"Mitchell's men," the strained voice of Joshua pulled the color from Jayne's face. "Gotta be Mitchell's men."

"Shit," the color rapidly returned to Jayne's face. "Well- don't that just make my day. Spread out boys, we got company coming," Jayne hollered scattering the cluster of ranch hands. Turning toward the nearest trusted face, the foreman glanced worriedly over at the cluster of buildings. "Go tell the missus and then the main house," before spinning back to Serenity's crew, "You want to keep your hides intact you'd best be moving back to those cuddle confines of yours."

Simon stepped back up, "I'm not going anywhere until I see River."

"Suit yourself," Jayne snorted. "Reckon when you get shot down that'll be one less thing for me ta worry about." Turning away from Serenity's crew Jayne faced the approaching group of riders, catching the rifle tossed him. Knocking his hat back, Jayne cocked the lever of the weapon, "If'n things get dirty you boys know the plan, aim for Mitchell 'fore anybody else. Take down the hun dun and his dogs will flee."

Mal rubbed a sweaty palm against his forehead and turned towards his crew, "This ain't makin' any kind of sense- not that anything ever does." Glancing over his shoulder Mal shook his head. "Keep to the back, this ain't our fight- yet." Running his hands over his dry lips, Mal turned and followed a pace after Jayne. "Funny, I'd always thought I'd be dead when this day came-"

"Sir?" The puzzled hint in Zoe's voice made Mal pause for a second.

"Always reckoned the day someone put Jayne in charge I'd be twelve feet under."

The group of twelve riders pulled to a fast halt, the dust puffing out in clouds. Unclean, armed to the teeth, and not much brainpower – this group pretty much looked like every other group of mock terrorist squeezing the rim planets dry. "How come these fella always look the same?" Zoe didn't answer Mal's question, her eyes darting over the arsenal of weapons strapped before them.

The center most rider kicked his horse a step forward and grinned a gapping smile. "Howdy there neighbor, reckon you weren't expect us to come vistin' on such a fine morning."

Jayne swung the rifle forward, "Mitchell," he greeted with no lack of animosity.

The man gurgled a half laugh, "Now you ain't sore 'bout that there little shot across your nose? That was just a little friendly target practice."

Jamie snickered "You're so full of shit ya float, don'tcha?" All heads slowly turned to stare at the younger man. "What, just saying it like it was. Ain't no way that shot could've been on accident, that there was precision aim used with a scope. By my reckoning with a .22 sniper rifle, sorta like the one that there rider to your left is totin' mighty close to his chest. You sleep with that weapon, as ya seem to be on mighty good terms with it-"

"Jaime."

The blond young man shrugged, "Just sayin' it like it is, captain. But I just keep getting' shot down, and I gotta say it's mighty hurtful, 'specially when all a man is doin' is speaking the truth-"

Mitchell raised a weary eyebrow, "You got a talkative bunch with ya here, Cobb. Surprised ya ain't gutted the kid yet for all his blabbering." Jamie half snorted and rolled his eyes invoking a glare from both Captain and Jayne. "But than again you never was a smart one Cobb, always backing the wrong man."

"You got a reason for riding down here Mitchell, or did ya just come for a little target practice? I reckon my boys could use some target practice of their own-"

Mitchell laughed again. Shifting forward in his saddle he ran a hand across his belt. "Ya never did have any patience, Cobb- ain't anybody ever tell you patience is a kingly virtue?" Jayne's finger tightened on the trigger. "I'm here 'bout my cattle. Thirty head run off and slaughtered, Ruwe wants answers and I intend ta give them to him."

"He can seek his answers elsewhere, my boys ain't stupid enough to slaughter thirty head, even if they are scrawny n' worthless."

Mitchell shifted slowly in the saddle, lip twitching. "Now, how you know them cattle were scrawny?"

"Any fool who's seen your herd would know that. Case you've forgotten," Jayne answered back as he took a step closer to the horses, "there are others ranches involved in this here range war, right now would be the time to ride off and inquire with them- 'fore I take offense at your accusations."

"Now, now Jayne," the elder voice cut across the air, drawing attention away from the riders. The elder Judge pushed his way forward through the crowd of ranch hands and crew. "Is that anyway to send our guests off," the judge questioned his smile seemingly genuine as he came to halt beside Jayne. "I think it's a tradition here that we show respect to all, including those unwanted guest we occasionally field."

Jayne's glared narrowed down on Mitchell, "It was either that, or send 'em off filled with lead- Mighty keen on doing the second, sir."

"Understandably so, but considering we have some welcomed guests present that's best left for a nicer day. We've a reputation to up hold, no need to spread rumors across the core about our little feud. I'm sure even Ruwe would agree with me on this matter. Why not give Mr. Mitchell two seconds to clear out and then I see no reason to hold your bullets."

Mitchell grunted, sitting up in his saddle as an angry frown stretched across his thin lips. "Ruwe ain't gonna like this, nor is he gonna brook no cattle slaughtering."

Judge Henry laughed lightly, "Yes, yes, that does sound like him. But frankly, I really couldn't give a damn what Ruwe likes. Now I suggest you ride out quickly gentleman, before my foreman gets his wish."

A second of hesitation passed before Mitchell yanked violently on the reins of his mount, kicking the startled horse back the way they'd come.

Mal shifted on his feet, eyebrows furrowing together. A quick glance over his crew assured him he wasn't the only one feeling like he'd fallen down the rabbit hole. The way things were supposed to happen didn't seem to have happened. Jayne hadn't gone off end about the rider's remarks, he hadn't flung his big stick or blown anything up, and there were no bleeding and bruised bodies in the near vicinity. Dropping his voice down to a whisper, the captain glanced back over his gathered crew, "Would someone kindly explain what the hell just happened?"

"Well, ya see, this here fella," Jamie started to answer. Kaylee's foot suddenly stomped down on his, silencing the lad.

Judge Henry chuckled, watching the rising dust from the horses slowly vanish. "There's a brilliant example of-"

"Shit for brains," Jayne filled in. Slowly lowering his weapon he glanced off towards the house again, worry knotting his brow. "Best be checkin-"

"Now hold on, son, hold on for just a minute." The older gentleman put a hand on Jayne's shoulder. "All in good time- first there seems to be another matter to attend to." He motioned towards Serenity's crew. "I assume these are our transport options." Judge Henry extended his hand towards Mal, "I'm Judge Henry. I own these operations."

Mal stepped forward to take the man's hand. "Captain Reynolds is the name, this is my crew."

The judge nodded to the group, a kind smile stretched across his cheeks as he glanced over the rag tag bunch before him. "I hope my foreman has had a chance to explain the situation-"

"Actually, Judge," Jayne stepped forward, rifle still held ready in his hands, "this bunch was just about to head out. Seems as their credentials ain't suitable to our purpose."

The Judge's face wrinkled, "Is that so…"

"Now hold up a second, Jayne" Mal felt the last inch of his patience start to wear thin. "I came here for answers, and –"

"I'm not going anywhere until I see my sister." Simon interrupted, pushing forward. "You-"

"Sister?" The Judge turned a curious glance from Simon to Jayne. "I must admit to being somewhat confused."

"I suppose-" Jayne cleared his throat, eyes narrowing in on the group, "that is, I reckon you might call this bunch the in-laws, sir."

"Oh, yes?" The Judge inquired, a laughing grin slipping back across his face. "That would explain the rifle."


	9. Where Things Get Complicated…

Back from the Black.

By Lady Cleo

All disclaimers apply.

The much mulled over sequel to "Beyond the Black." Feel free to point out any out of out of character slips or oddities. This is by no means a literary endeavor such as Lessons in Latin or Copper for a Kiss, just a fun relaxing story for me to write.

Chapter Eight: Where things get complicated…

"Little bit flamboyant, ain't they?" Jayne questioned, nodding his head over Serenity's bunch.

The judge shook his head, "Not quite the word I would use Jayne."

"Well, whatever word you would use, they ain't exactly welcomed here in my opinion. They caused us grief enough in the past. I don't wanna dredge up any of that hurt on River again."

"Caused you grief," Simon demanded. "Because of what you did I thought my sister was dead. Do you even know the meaning of grief?"

"Reckon I'm about to find out," cocking back the lever, Jayne swung the rifle's aim on Simon. "Ain't lost a family member yet, figure maybe losing one now would teach me the meaning."

"Jayne," the soft familiar voice sent a hush of silence over the group.

Simon's heart stopped, his breath hitched in his throat as he spun towards the voice. River stood at the edge of the crowd, a toddler straddling her hip, while her carbon copy hung a step behind her. Tears clouded his eyes for second as his mouth gapped open. She was there- living, breathing. She wasn't dead; it hadn't all been a dream. She was standing right there- that self same familiar frown etched across her lower lip. God she looked- she looked healthy and alive, very alive and very- pissed.

Mal tugged at the corner of his collar, unconsciously taking a step back, "River, nice ta see you breathing again."

Jayne sighed and released the lever of the rifle, lowering the weapon. "Well there goes that notion." Swinging the rifle over to Josh, Jayne caught Mercy as she pounced into his arms. "Reckon now that everybody's here, might as well take the side show inside."

River gave him a curt nod and turned head back to the house.

-

It was a simple house, no 'frippery or finery' but very well kept and maintained. Mal guessed he shouldn't have been too surprised, Jayne had always been rather meticulous when it came to cleaning weapons. Probably didn't hurt that the two most destructive forces, that is the children, were half genius.

River led the rag tag group into the simple living room. Setting the toddler down into a playpen, she mentioned towards the two couches. Inara and Kaylee settled own onto one while the Judge and Book took the other.

Zoe ran her eyes quickly around the room, noting first all acceptable routes of depart. There was one weapon over the fireplace, a huge double barreled rifle. Two bookshelves over brimming with books framed the entry way. The walls were decorated with a mixture of framed family photos, some of Jayne's parents, and a few framed sketches of River's.

Setting Mercy down, Jayne walked over to stand protectively over River, hands resting on his gun belt as he wearily eyed his former friends. "Right, how we gonna start this ruttin' shindig?" Mercy scampered across the room and climbed up onto the Judge's lap, sending a warning glare to Book

Simon clenched his fists, taking a step forward, "How about answering some simple questions? Like how you faked my sister's death and what happened afterwards?"

"It wasn't faked." River's voice was unearthly quiet. "I died and was reborn, reborn to a new world and a new family. I left it all behind to straighten out the mess that was my brain." She spoke so calmly and assuredly that the rest of the group found their mouths dropping open. "The ship was too small, too cramped. I couldn't think or see in those quarters. There was no stabilizing voice to guide the voices."

"River are you-"

"Cured?" River shook her head gently, "No. There is no treatment for what happened to me. Resorted and refigured. I can remember more now, I know what's mine and what's not. I didn't need drugs Simon; I needed time, understanding and peace."

-

Approximately 5 years and 8 months ago…

The smooth, cold metal filled River's hand- she tested the weight, fingered the trigger.

'Escape.'

Trapped- she felt trapped within her own body, unable to decipher simple commands, unable to clear a space to think. The walls were sinking in around her – closing in and silencing any rational thought that could be found.

She was a girl, not a weapon. She was herself, not a thousand voices whispered in her ears. She was River, not a nameless thing. She was a dancer, not a killer. She wanted to feel, not to hear other's feelings. All of these things seemed lost to her, lost in a jungle that she hadn't wanted, that she hadn't created.

'Escape.' The gun seemed to whisper, her fingers moved touched the security, pulled it back. There was no balance in this attempt. She had to go back to the beginning and try again.

The gun lifted-

Simon's face flashed across her mind and River hesitated. He would never forgive her. He wouldn't understand- he didn't understand. She was only a girl trapped. Drugs only make walls smaller, not bigger.

'Escape.'

The gun promised her escape, and escape was like sleep - That was all she really wanted, sleep. Death would give her sleep without nightmares: not her nightmares and not the nightmares of others. There was jut sleep- death was not loss – it was just sleep. The gun lifted to her temple – "Sleep."

"What in ruttin' hell are you doin'?" Jayne demanded.

Escape and sleep were yanked from her fingers. River sunk to the floor, lost in a cloud of pain- her escape disappearing before her eyes. Jayne was turning away from her, glancing around for someone else to hand her off too, for someone to come and make her walls even smaller. Shaking her head River reached out towards him, yanking down on his arm, tears quickly filling her eyes. "Sleep, just wanted to sleep."

-

"qing wa cao de liu mang" means "frog humping son of a bit"


End file.
